Poly(phenyl-1,4-phenylene terephthalate) and copolymers thereof are taught in Payet U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,365. The homopolymer exhibits a relatively high glass transition temperature (Tg) compared with most other fiber-forming, anisotropic melt polyesters, which allows it to be employed in applications in which it is exposed to relatively high temperatures without significant diminution of properties. While it is melt-spinnable, its rather high melting point requires the use of spin temperatures higher than normally desirable. Poly(t-butyl-1,4-phenylene terephthalate) requires substantial comonomer to reduce melting point and permit melt spinnability. The provision of monomers for more easily processable polyesters with relatively high Tg is a worthwhile objective.